


A baby in the night

by Callalily44



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Kisses, Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Daddy Thranduil, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Trauma, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callalily44/pseuds/Callalily44
Summary: Just a bit of father-son with a young Legolas. Thranduil's wife has recently died and this is taking place later on.





	A baby in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, i'm just playing around with the characters. Here the elves age physically very slowly so that's why Legolas can still be a baby, but mentally they can be much more mature than they look. This is my first fic on here, so forgive me if it's written badly.

It was late at night, a cool breeze worked it's way into the bedroom, ruffling Thranduil's golden hair. It was nearing spring, but not quite there yet. 

Stepping out onto his balcony Thranduil looked out upon his forest, his Greenwood, not yet touched by the darkness he knows is coming. His elven eyes could clearly see in the dark, and what he couldn't see he could feel through his bond with the Greenwood. 

Looking up Thranduil gave a great sigh as the moon shined down on Greenwood. "Meleth nin, I miss you." Thranduil looked away, "Valar why did you take her from me?!" Anger clear in his voice, yet no louder than his speaking voice, it wouldn't do to have his people hearing his king yelling at night. "Why?" It was all too much right now. 

His father had died many years ago in front of his eyes in the great battle that cost their kingdom many lives. Thranduil had come home to a broken kingdom, devastated by war and was thrust into the roll of king. His mother was no better, she had helped him adjust the first few years but slowly she began to fade, heart overtaken by the grief of losing her husband. She had ended up sailing west to the undying lands, where she may one day be reunited with OROPHER. 

About a century before they went off to war Thranduil had married the one who would hold his heart, his beautiful treasure. Her hair was silver and in the moonlight she looked like an ethereal being, emerald green eyes more beautiful than the gem itself. He loved her with all his heart, and before leaving for war he found out that the Valar had gifted them with an elfling, his beloved wife was pregnant. But she was also gone now too. Leaving him and their baby elfling alone in the world together with only each other. 

Thranduil was jolted from his unhappy thoughts by a slight tug on his robe he almost didn't feel it. Looking down he quirked a small smile at the little elfling sitting at his feet, one hand gripping his robes and he was sucking on his fingers from his other hand smiling up at him. Thranduil could hear soft slurping sounds coming from his baby but ignored it, he once tried to break Legolas of that habit but he screamed until they let him suck on them again. "Hello las-nín"

"Ada!" A large toothy smile accompanied his name and Thranduil reached down to lift his son into his arms. "Where is your nanny meleth-nín? You have probably frightened her again" He spoke to his baby, lately his son seemed to be escaping from his caretakers and crawling to where he was, especially at night. More often than not he was putting Legolas back to sleep, in his bed because he didn't want to let go of his precious little leaf. 

"Ada!" A sharp tug on his hair had Thranduil swallowing a curse, reaching to free his hair from Legolas's little hands, he went back inside and laid on his bed with Legolas resting on his chest. "Legolas?" 

Legolas had gripped his hair again, but since he wasn't pulling Thranduil decided to leave it, but he cannot understand his fixation with his hair. "Ada. Melin Ada."

Thranduil felt his breath catch in his throat, since his mother's death 50 years ago Legolas hadn't spoken much at all. When his wife had been killed Legolas had just begun talking, his sentences often consisted of one or two words, and this is still true today. Thranduil had consulted Lord Elrond after his son refused to say anything for months after his mother's death, and was assured by the healer that Legolas would speak when he felt ready and not before, likely a reaction to the trauma he experienced with his mother's death. But over the years Legolas had begun speaking, and while he wasn't hesitant about speaking—his caretakers knew this when he screamed for his Ada— but his sentences had not migrated above a few words strung together. Nonetheless every time Thranduil heard his beloved son's voice, he thanked the Valar that Elrond was right, and he would give his little leaf as much time as he needed to begin speaking. 

"Gi Melin Las-nín" Thranduil kissed the top of Legolas's hair and was surprised to feel Legolas crawling up his body until there was a baby stomach on his face. A little put out but mostly amused Thranduil began to blow soft raspberries, loving the giggle it got each time.

As Thranduil went to pull Legolas back down the elfling gripped his hair hard with both hands and made a whining sound until Thranduil put him back. Confused he did so, but a second later he felt a baby kiss on his hair. His beautiful son. He pulled Legolas into a hug. "Want to sleep with ada tonight meleth". Legolas nodded and put both hands on his face, making Thranduil look at him very intently and he got another baby kiss on his cheek and then on his neck. Chuckling softly he kissed his baby's head once more, rubbing his back. 

"Laeglas, it's time to sleep" "Ada" "Yes you are sleeping with ada tonight" "Nana?" Thranduil froze at the innocent question. He had tried to explain to Legolas years ago that his naneth wasn't coming back but how do you make an elfling understand death. All he knows is his naneth hasn't been home in a while and it broke Thranduil's heart hearing his elfling call for her. 

"Nana's not here tithen-pen, just you and ada" Thranduil said, hoping this was enough to get the child to drop it for the night. Legolas sat up on his chest and just stared at Thranduil, his eyes showing love and utter trust in his father. Thranduil had to look away, Legolas may look like a mini-version of him but his smile and ability to convey emotions in his eyes were all his mother. Remembering his earlier angst before Legolas interrupted him he didn't realize he had begun to cry until Legolas was wiping his cheeks with his chubby baby hands. He grabbed one of his hands and gave it a small kiss on the palm, "Ada loves you Legolas." "Love you Daddy", Legolas laid down on Thranduil again and a minute later his elfling was asleep on him.

"Nana loves you las-nín even though she's not here." Curling his body around Legolas's smaller one, Thranduil held him close and breathed in his unique baby smell "I'll never leave you las-nín, Ada will always be here"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. Hope it was okay. xo


End file.
